star_wreckerfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wrecker
Star Wrecker is a vertical-scrolling danmaku shoot 'em up and the first game of the series of the same name made by Mr Frog. An early demo of the game was release on 16 May 2017 along with a video, made by the creator, showing it's, although very incomplete, content. The official demo was later released on 5 July 2017, followed by the full game release on 11 November 2017. All of the releases are free to download and can be found on Mr Frog's Itch.io page. Description Star Wrecker is a sci-fi themed bullet hell game in the vein of Touhou '' Project or Dodonpachi. You, the player, are pitted against waves of increasingly-tough enemies which barrage the playing field with massive amounts of bullets -- sometimes hundreds can be onscreen at a time! Don't despair too much, though -- as long as the bullets don't touch your "hit box" -- a tiny circle in the middle of your character -- you're safe. Your goal is to survive to the end of the game, and rack up as many points as possible! Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to the Touhou Project. There are three playable characters (James Berry, Ursula Ripley and Lucas Newton) with each having their own shot type and overall playstyle. The main game mode is made of six stages with four difficulty levels (from the easiest to the most difficult: Mild, Moderate, Intense and Explosive) to choose from. If you manage to get the good ending on Moderate or higher, you unlock Extra mode, which is composed of a single stage with an overall above-average difficulty. Once you clear the Extra stage, you unlock Infinity Mode. Infinity Mode makes you play from first stage to the final stage with the game increasing the difficulty and making you go back to the first stage every time you clear the final stage. As it's name implies, this mode is an endless test of endurance that last until the player run out of continues and die. Story ''In the fantastic, far-off future era of 1993, the galaxy is at peace. Under the benevolent rule of the highly-advanced Galactic Empire, our modern societal ills have been cured, and demons plaguing mankind since antiquity have been laid to rest.'' ''Fortunately, we've managed to dig up some new ones in the process. On the far outskirts of imperial space, this blessed tranquility is broken as a gallery of rogues stage a rebel insurrection. Again. (Third time this year, actually.) The stage is set for another standoff between the law that protects us and the freedom it stifles. However, something far more sinister than freedom may be at work here... * See Star Wrecker/Story * See Star Wrecker/Characters Music The game contain a total of 20 tracks all composed by Mr Frog. Each trach is acompagned by a comment that can be seen in the Music Room, which is accessible on the title screen. Most of the OST was uploaded, with the creator's permission, on Youtube by the user Ryann 1908. External Links References